1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic film handling apparatus which rewinds a photographic film on the spool, the film having been unwound therefrom, and stores the rewound film in a storing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To develop exposed photographic films, first, the cap of the cartridge which contains each film is removed, and the film is unloaded therefrom in its state of being wound on the spool. Then, the films, having been unwound from their respective spools, are successively spliced together by a splicer such as to form a long continuous film.
In this operation, if a film unwound from the spool is in an undesirable condition, for example, if the film is bent or is torn at its edge, or any portion between the adjacent holes constituting the perforation is cut, it is necessary to rewind such film on the spool and to put aside the rewound film in order to subject it to a developing operation which is different from the ordinary one.
In such cases, since it has been unloaded from the cartridge, the film rewound on the spool may undesirably unwind if the rewound film is left as it is. It is, therefore, necessary to prevent such unwinding of the film. Further, it is necessary to successively store the films which are to be put aside in a place where they will not interfere with the operation of the splicing mechanism, so that they can be quickly taken out when the apparatus is at rest.
Thus, a film handling mechanism, which puts aside and stores defective rewound films as described above, needs to be simple and small in size so that it will not take up space.